The invention relates to an air mattress having two superposed PVC sheets, which are continuously interconnected along border strips, as well as interconnected within other strip-like regions for subdivision into air chambers, at least one of the air chambers being equipped with a closable filling hole. Such air mattresses are used in tenting and camping as support for sleeping, as a make-shift bed for overnight stay, or as a soft support for use while sun bathing. The use of PVC sheet as a base material for the fabrication of air mattresses maintains fabrication costs low and reduces the weight as well as the space requirements when in the collapsed state, so that it can be carried along as part of emergency baggage. As a matter that deserves improvement, it it, however, frequently found that, despite the air base, too much heat is dissipated. Also, in sun bathing the body is exposed to light at one side only, so that a uniform tan can only be achieved through repeated changes of position of the body of the sun bather.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to reduce the dissipation of heat of air mattresses and to achieve (in the case of sun bathing) a more uniform distribution of light on the body of the sun bather.